sipflsfandomcom-20200213-history
B.C. Foundations Math Level 3
NUMBER It is expected that students will: A1 read and write numerals to 1,000,000 A2 demonstrate an understanding of place value for numbers 0 to 100,000 by writing the number in expanded form (e.g., 356 = 300 + 50 + 6) and explaining how the value of a digit depends on its placement in a numeral (e.g., the value of 3 in 356 is 300) A3 use front-end rounding of numbers to determine the value of a number to the nearest 10, 100, 1000, and 10,000 A4 demonstrate and describe processes of addition and subtraction of whole numbers up to 100,000 with and without regrouping A5 demonstrate a process of multiplication (up to three-digit by three-digit numbers) to solve problems A6 demonstrate a process of division (up to three-digit by two-digit number) A7 explain the properties of 0 and 1 for multiplication and division concretely and pictorially A8 determine and use the divisibility rules for 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 8, 9, and 10 A9 represent and describe proper fractions, improper fractions, and mixed numbers pictorially and symbolically A10 determine common multiples, common factors, least common multiples, greatest common factors, and prime factorization to 36 A11 determine the decimal fraction equivalent for common fractions such as 1/4, 1/2, 1/10, and 1/100 and explain the relationship to currency PATTERNS AND RELATIONS Variables and Equations It is expected that students will: B1 given one-step addition and subtraction equations, solve problems involving symbols representing an unknown number (e.g., r+3=7) SHAPE AND SPACE Measurement It is expected that students will: C1 describe and explain the relationship between (milli, centi, kilo) and perform metric conversions for capacity, length, mass, and volume C2 determine the area for a given triangle and explain the process C3 determine the area for a given quadrilateral and explain the process C4 determine the volume of right rectangular prisms and justify the reasonableness of the solution C5 demonstrate an understanding of angles by – identifying examples of angles in the environment – classifying angles according to their measure – estimating the measure of angles using 45°, 90°, and 180° as reference angles – determining angle measures in degrees – drawing and labelling angles when the measure is specified C6 demonstrate that the sum of interior angles is – 180° in a triangle – 360° in a quadrilateral 3-D Objects and 2-D Shapes It is expected that students will: C7 identify and explain the characteristics of lines, line segments, rays, parallel lines, intersecting lines, and perpendicular lines C8 identify and explain the characteristics of quadrilaterals, including rectangles, squares, trapezoids, parallelograms, and rhombi Transformations It is expected that students will: C9 describe the position of an object on a grid using columns and rows C10 identify, classify, and create symmetrical and non-symmetrical two-dimensional shapes STATISTICS AND PROBABILITY Data Analysis It is expected that students will: D1 interpret bar graphs, double bar graphs, and pictographs involving many-to-one correspondence Chance and Uncertainty It is expected that students will: D2 describe the likelihood of a single outcome using words such as “possible,” “impossible,” and “certain” D3 explain the differences between the measures of central tendency (mean, median, and mode) D4 calculate mean, median, and mode for a given data set and state the range sources:http://www.bced.gov.bc.ca/irp/pdfs/literacy_foundations/2010literacyfoundations_math.pdf